Nova
|alignment =Good |refid = |baseid = |actor =Karen Carbone }} Nova is one of the residents of the Capital Wasteland town of Megaton. She works as the local prostitute at Moriarty's saloon. It is possible that she may take over the Bar with Gob later in the game if Moriarty is killed. Background Nova was born in 2252.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide It's implied that she's lived in Megaton about 5 years starting at twenty years old.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0EvukGrIpes She eventually made the mistake of borrowing money from Moriarty and has been filling the role of courtesan to pay him off ever since. Daily schedule Nova works at Moriarty's saloon as a prostitute to pay back the debt she owes Colin Moriarty. She hangs around the Saloon's first floor talking to the locals and the Lone Wanderer. For 120 caps you can rent a room with her. If Moriarty is killed, Nova announces that she has quit her service and will find a better job. She is implied to have taken over Gob's job as she still hangs out inside the Pub, and sleeps there as well. If you pay for a room for the night at Moriarty's saloon after his death, Nova will still be in your bed when you wake up, despite having 'quit'. It is also implied that she and Gob have a romantic relationship, judging by their special dialog. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests *Following in His Footsteps: After inquiring about Moriarty and completing a successful Speech check, she will give you the password for Colin's terminal, which contains valuable information about your Father. A male player with the Lady Killer Perk can acquire the password as well. Effects of player character *When you inquire about hiring Nova's services she advises you to rent a room. When you inquire about the cost of the room she replies "Well... for you? A room and some company will run you 120 caps. Up front". After paying for the room she directs you to the room with the "big bed" and straight after finishing your conversation she walks up the stairs to the room, lies down on the bed and appears to fall asleep. Attempting to speak with her at this point will result in the usual dialogue choices. However, you do gain access to the bed for a period of time. *Nova is not picky, both male and female players can acquire her services. If the player is male and possesses the Lady Killer Perk, the dialogue and innuendo from her becomes more evidently playful and suggestive. Some of Nova's dialogue, and comments from other Megaton dwellers, suggests she may have considered leaving the job and trying to move on with her life even though she supposedly owes Moriarty some caps, but no quest or dialog options exist to try and convince her to do this beyond a single mention. *If Colin Moriarty is killed, then Nova and Gob will take over the saloon. Inventory Notes * When questioned if she's ever "serviced" Gob, she simply replies that while she knows he'd like it, he is below her (admittedly low) standards. * In non-player character to non-player character conversation, Moriarty admonishes her for using Jet. * Nova and Jericho can be found in a conversation where Jericho propositions Nova for a relationship. She quickly declines, saying that her place is at Moriarty's and that she has to stay. * She is one of the few people that will acknowledge Moriarty's death saying "Colin used to handle that." Notable quotes * "Hi there. I'm Nova. New to Megaton, huh? Do yourself a favor and keep walking. Some of us stay for a few days... and then it's five years later..." * "With Gob? Well, he's sweet... and I know he'd like to, it's just... well... I don't want to sound shallow or anything, I mean, I'm a whore, my standards aren't exactly high. But there are places even I won't go. Johnnies that are squishier than me are one of 'em." * "Ooh, you like it rough, huh? That costs extra. Beat it kid. Go look for daddy somewhere else." Appearances Nova appears only in Fallout 3. References Category:Fallout 3 characters Category:Megaton characters Category:Human characters